


goodbye

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [39]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: :( no happy ending, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Just literal angst, M/M, Not Happy, sorry :(, vent fic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty deals with John being with another girl





	goodbye

Smitty is at his locker, grabbing his books and then he sees  _ him _ .

 

John.

 

The guy he used to share kisses and snuggle with every night. They used to hold hands and giggle like no one was around.

 

But it's gone. It's all gone and he's gone and Smitty is left with nothing. He's not left with a ‘farewell’ or a ‘'sorry’ just nothing.

Smitty sees John with a girl. A pretty girl with flowing blonde hair, pretty eyes and a shining smile.

Smitty  _ hates _ it.

He hates her and he hates John and he hates their whole relationship. 

But he can't help it.

He can't help feeling sad and lonely. He can't help wanting him back. He can't help any of it.

John sees him.

Waves.

Says something to the girl and he makes his way over to Smitty.

“Hey! Haven't seen you a bit.”

John smiles, bright and big, shoving his bleached hair behind his ears. His rings glinting in the morning sunlight. He sees his girlfriend behind him, smiling too. She smiles at Smitty. She knows what happened. She was there for Smitty when John broke up with him. She helped him and felt bad for him and then ran to John. Asking him out.

It felt like she stabbed him. 

It hurt so much but he didn't let it show.

He turned his head back to John. 

“Hey.” Smitty replies, shoving his loud, sobbing words back. He wants to yell and scream. Scream at John and his girlfriend. Yelling things like:

“Why?!”

“How could you?!”

“Why did you hurt me?!” 

 

And 

 

“What did I do wrong..?”

 

But he doesn't. He holds them back, slipping on a fake smile. 

John talks to him for a short amount of time before walking away, letting his hand wrap around the girl's. 

His smile falls, he shoves his locker closed and he turns to walk away.

One day it will stop and everything will be okay.

One day he will stop hurting.

One day he will get over him and finally be happy for them.

But.. Today isn't that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my people but I literally need to get this off my chest and if my friends won't listen to me why not make a fanfic of it 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy<3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
